Percy Jackson and the Assassins of Chaos
by MrDalek1999
Summary: Percy was betrayed by those who he cared for, so he decided to run away with Reyna and Thalia. 1000 years later Erebus has risen and has recruited the forces of Gaea the titans and the giants. Who will save Camp when its greatest heroes have disappeared.
1. Betrayal

**Percy's POV**

As I walked over Half-Blood Hill, I couldn't help but breathe in the sea breeze and the smell of ripe strawberries. I was so happy to be home. Athena had sent me away to compete a quest for her to prove I am worthy of Annabeth. It had taken me 6 months but I had finally completed it. And now I was going to propose to her. Hephaestus had made the ring for me and it was amazing. As I walked around I noticed that the camp had changed slightly since I was last here. After the Second Giant War, the Romans were given the choice to move over to Camp Half-Blood, and the Greeks were given the opportunity to live in New Rome. I had wanted to move to New Rome with Annabeth but she wanted to stay at Camp Half-Blood, and I respected her decision. As I walked past the Bellona cabin a familiar face emerged.

"Hey Reyna," I said to the past praetor of New Rome. She had given the position to Piper when Jason and her moved to Camp Jupiter.

"Percy your back!" She exclaimed hugging me.

"Have you seen Annabeth," I asked her. When I asked her that her face went from one of happiness to one of worry.

**Reyna's POV (Bet you weren't expecting that)**

"Hey Reyna," I heard as I walked out of my cabin. I looked to where the greeting had come from and saw the mischievous face that I had come to love.  
"Percy your back!" I practically yelled as I pulled him in for a hug. He smelled like the sea breeze, and I love the sea breeze. But if he was back then that means he is looking for…her

"Have you seen Annabeth," He asked. Oh no, he was looking for her. Should I tell him? Or should I let him find out on his own. I really want to tell him but I don't know what he will do.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmm" I said, still thinking of what to say

"I'll take that as a no. I'll go see if she is in her cabin," He said. Oh no, I don't want him to be heartbroken. Which he will be because I saw… him walk into the Athena cabin a while ago. He started to walk away.

"Wait, Percy," I said. He turned and looked at me with his beautiful sea green eyes. I couldn't bring myself to tell him. "It's good to see you back,"

"It's good to see you too Reyna. I'll have to catch up with you later. Ok?" He said with a tone of happiness. I knew that his happiness wouldn't last long.

And with that he walked over to the Athena cabin.

**Percy's POV**

I reached the Athena cabin and heard two people talking. I recognised one of the voices as Annabeth. I was about to walk in when I heard the other voice say

"Why don't you break up with him?" The voice asked. I could tell it was a boy and it did sound familiar. I heard Annabeth reply, "I don't know. But I will definitely break up with him as soon as he comes back from his quest. I don't love him anymore. I love you Marty," As soon as she said that my heart stopped.


	2. Fight

**Percy's POV**

Marty was my loser of a brother. He had gotten most of the camp to believe that he was the best warrior in the camp. When he first arrived at the camp he was being chased by a hellhound. He had a sword in hand but he obviously was to scared to kill the thing. So I stepped up and stabbed the thing with Riptide. It exploded into golden dust. As I did most of the camp came running up the hill.

"I killed it," said Marty. This made me mad. I had just killed the thing and saved his ass and this was how he repaid me.

"Hey Percy why didn't you help him dude," said one of the campers. I turned to address the campers.

"I did help him, I killed it," I said. But no one listened. They were all looking behind me. I then noticed that there was a sea green tinge on the camper's faces. I turned around and saw a green trident above his head. My jaw nearly hit the ground. He was a son of Poseidon.

Over the next few weeks, Marty kept framing me for things I didn't do, eventually I lost the support of pretty much all the campers. I only had Annabeth, Reyna, Thalia, who had left the Hunters, and my friends that were in the Roman camp left. Poseidon even showed up and said that Marty was his favourite son and the other gods, except for Hestia, praised him.

And now it seems like I don't have Annabeth. She had succumbed to his lies as well. I was so mad. I walked into the Athena cabin.

"I hear you have something to tell me Annabeth," I yelled at her. When I walked in she was in a major lip lock with Marty but as soon as I spoke she practically jumped off her bed and ran towards me.

"Please Percy, it's not what it looks like," She pleaded. This made me even angrier.

"NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE. IT LOOKS LIKE YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME WITH MY BROTHER," I yelled at the top of my lungs. At this point Marty recovered from his initial surprise.

"Hey don't talk to her like that," He said getting up and walking up to me. As soon as he got close I punched him in the face. He recoiled violently and landed on the bed where Annabeth and him were just making out. Then there was a great flash in the room and my father appeared.

"Percy how dare you hurt Marty. He is my favourite son. I hereby disown you as my son,"

With that I pulled out the ring box and threw it at the floor on Annabeth's feet.

I walked out the door of the Athena cabin and towards Half-Blood Hill. When I reached the top of Half-Blood Hill and looked out over the place that used to be my home. I saw that there was a massive crowd gathered at the Athena cabin. I saw Reyna look right at me. Thalia walked up beside her and they both began looking at me. They looked at each other and ran to their respective cabins. I wondered what they were doing. For a while I just stood there, looking down as they took Marty away on a stretcher, Annabeth walking beside him. After a few minutes I got tired of standing here. I pulled the hood of my hoodie up and walked down Half-Blood Hill towards the main road.

"Percy, wait!" I heard Thalia call as both her and Reyna came over the crest of hill and ran down after me.  
"What are you guys doing?" I asked them as they caught up with me

"We are going with you," Reyna said. I knew from the tone of her voice that she wasn't going to back down.

"Fine. Let's go," I said walking down the main road.


	3. Travelling

**Percy's POV**

We walked for days, stopping to set up camp every night. One day they were camping on the outskirts of Manhattan, when we heard a twig snap. I pulled out Riptide, Thalia pulled out her electric spear and Reyna pulled out her gladius. We looked into the darkness and saw pair of light golden eyes. A second later, a boy our age stepped into the light of the campfire we had made. He had massive claw marks on his hoodie and jeans. He pulled back his hood and we saw his face. He had golden eyes like Kronos' except his looked much friendlier, even though it was hard to tell because they looked broken. His hair was mottled with blood, and his face was scarred.

"Please," he said weakly, "Help…me," and with that he collapsed. Thalia was instantaneously by his side, trying to get him to wake up. Reyna and I ran up beside Thalia and watched as she frantically tried to revive him. We pulled his hoodie off and realised that the claw marks went deeper than just his hoodie. They covered his shirt and went onto his skin. Judging by the look of the scars it looked like he had been mauled by a pack of hellhounds. I immediately pulled my backpack off and searched through it for ambrosia. We fed him some and we started to see his open wounds become scars. Thalia insisted on looking after him through the night. Reyna and I gave up trying to convince her to get some sleep. We both curled up in our sleeping bags and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Thalia's POV**

I sat next to the boy. I don't know why I had wanted so desperately for him to wake him up but I did and I didn't question it. I washed the blood out of his hair and cleaned up his face. When I did I couldn't help but stare. He had auburn hair and a light complexion. He looked so peaceful as he slept. I started to drift of when I saw his eyes shoot open and he sat up quickly. I jumped slightly and when I did I fell back. I felt a pair of strong arms go around me and felt my body go up in the air. I felt my sleeping bag close around me and the last thing I saw before I went to sleep was the boy's face with those amazing golden eyes.

I woke up the next morning to find the boy sitting protectively beside my bed. I sat up and when I did I saw he was facing me. I was sure he wasn't before and it seemed almost impossible that he could have turned around in the time it took me to sit up.

"Good Morning," He said. When I looked behind him I saw a platter of food. Bacon, Eggs, Toast, Everything you could possibly want. I saw that Reyna and Percy were asleep so I assumed that the boy had made them.

"Did you make that?" I asked. He blushed slightly.

"Yeah," he replied, "My mum taught me to cook when I was a kid," He said the last bit so sadly I could only assume that his mum was dead.

"I'm sorry," I said. He looked at me with those eyes and immediately wanted to hug him but I showed restraint.

"She died a few years ago. I miss her," He replied. I saw he was on the verge of tears and I pulled him in for a hug. I could have stayed like this forever but I decided to pull away when I realised I didn't even know his name yet.

"What is your name," I asked him.

"Edward" he replied, "but you can call me Eddie,"

"I'm Thalia," I said, realising that I hadn't told him my name yet, "Nice to meet you Eddie,"

"Nice to meet you too Thalia," He said back. At that moment, Percy woke up and looked to where the Eddie was last night and then looked towards my sleeping bag. He saw me lying there and Eddie sitting next to me. And then he saw the food.

"Whoa, dude did you make that," he asked Eddie. Eddie simply nodded. Percy reached towards the platter but suddenly it was on the other side of our camp, and Eddie was sitting next to it. Percy's face was priceless.

**Percy's POV**

"Hey what was that for," I said pouting. I looked at the kid in awe. He had just made himself and the platter of food and himself disappear and appear someone else. Was this guy a god or just a really powerful demigod?

"Not yet. Wait for the other girl to get up," he said pointing at Reyna who had started to wake up. The kid had a point. I really should have waited. Its just we hadn't had a proper meal in days and I needed one. Reyna sat up and looked at the boy. Suddenly we were all sitting around the fire with a plate of food in our hands. The boy was sitting next to Thalia and I was sitting next to Reyna.

"Who are you?" Reyna asked as we started to eat.

"Edward Kenway **(I had to. It's a story about Assassins and I love Assassins Creed IV)** but you can call me Eddie," he said.

"So who is your godly parent," I asked. As soon as I said that his face went dark and he put his head down.

"I don't have a godly parent," he said. This confused me; he had to be a demigod. He couldn't do that kind of stuff if he was mortal. But then he raised his head and spoke again. "I am a son of Kronos,"


	4. Offer

_"I am a son of Kronos,"_

**Reyna's POV**

"What! How are you a son of Kronos? You are the same age of us. How can this be possible," Percy said. He did have a point. How could Eddie be a son of Kronos and be the same age as us?

"Guys, give him a chance to explain," Thalia said, restoring order.

"Kronos was stirring long before Luke Castellan hosted him," he started

"Wait," I said, "How do you know about Luke," It was a valid point

"Kronos came and visited me during the Titan war and told me what was going on. He asked me to join him but I refused and so he killed my mother," He said looking into the distance as if remembering that day. I saw Thalia take his hand to comfort him.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter. He impregnated my mother using a demigod host," He explained.

"Who was the godly parent of the demigod?" Percy asked

"Poseidon," he said. I saw Percy's eyes open wide. And then realisation dawned on Eddies face.

"You," he said to Percy, "Your Percy Jackson. Kronos told me about you,"

"Did he tell you about me," I heard from behind me. Percy and I turned to see a man in a black suit that seemed to have small white dots moving around it. I turned to look at Eddie but he was gone. I turned back towards the man and saw Eddie standing in front of him.

"Yes he did Chaos" Eddie said. With that Thalia, Percy and I bowed down to Chaos. We had heard of him of course. He was the creator of the universe. I wondered what he was doing here.

"He also told me that you hate people bowing to you," Eddie said, slightly laughing. Immediately Thalia, Percy and I were standing, thanks to Eddie's powers.

"What do you need Chaos," I asked. He looked at all of us.

"I would like to offer you a place in my army as my Commanders and my personal assassins," Chaos said.


	5. A New Life

_I would like to offer you a place in my army as my Commanders and my personal assassins," Chaos said._

**Eddie's POV**

My first thought was "hell yes! I want to be in Chaos' army" and then I looked over at Thalia. I know that I had only met her yesterday but I think I am starting to fall in love with her. Her smile had the power to light up my world and her electric blue eyes pierced my heart. I then made my decision.

"I go if these guys go," I said to Chaos.

"I understand your decision Eddie," Chaos replied. Then he looked at the others, "What is your decision," I looked over to Thalia, then Percy, then Reyna.

"I think I speak for the four of us when I say we would be honoured to join you Chaos," Percy said. We all nodded our consent.

"Well then my friends, if you would follow me," and with that Chaos opened a vortex and we all walked through. When we arrived one the other side we found ourselves in a lobby like area that looked like a palace. There were various hallways that led to other parts of the base. Chaos led us down one hallway. There were various hallways stemming from the one they were in. finally they got to the end of the hallway and they walked through a door.

"Only you four and me of course can open this door. Other members of the army can enter if given permission from you however," Chaos said as we opened the door. And when I went through the door I couldn't help but gasp. There was a kitchen to the right and a living area with sofas, lounge chairs, a cinema sized TV, video game consoles and arcade machines. There were also 2 doors that led of into separate rooms, one for Percy and I and one for Thalia and Reyna. As we stood looking at our new home Chaos turned around and addressed us.

"I will send 2 soldiers to give you a tour around the base. Then tomorrow you can get acquainted with your new home. Training starts in 2 days. You will also think of code names for you to use while away from base on missions,"

**Percy's POV**

I was stoked at our new home. It was awesome. Eddie and I immediately sat down and started playing Assassins Creed IV: Black Flag Multiplayer while the girls went into there room to check it out. After a few rounds of Wanted we went into our room to check it out. On one side it was sea green and on the other it was onyx grey. I assumed that the green side was mine and went to sit on my bed. The beds were massive, big enough to fit 5 people in them. There was also a TV that folded down from the roof of the bed. We each had our own desk to one side of the bed with a computer on it and we had high-speed Wi-Fi. There was also a new phone and tablet for each of us. There was also a set of drawers next to the bed filled with chocolate and various types of candy. I looked at Eddie, both of us grinning madly grabbing a few handfuls of assorted treats. There was also a wardrobe that contained everyday clothes and also our armour. At the back of each closet there was a door that led into an armoury that would be customized when we picked out weapons in 2 days. I hopped off my bed to check out my bathroom and was again blown away. There was a massive hot tub instead of a bathtub and of course there was a normal shower and toilet. Just as Eddie and I finished checking out our room we heard a knock. We could both tell that it wasn't the girls knocking on our door so we assumed that it was the 2 people who had come to give us a tour. Eddie and I ran out of our room and as we answered the door Reyna and Thalia walked out of their room. As the door swung open I saw two familiar faces.

"Silena, Beckondorf!" Thalia and I yelled as we embraced our friends.


	6. Love

_"Silena, Beckondorf!" Thalia and I yelled as we embraced our friends._

**Thalia's POV**

I was so happy to see Silena and Beckondorf but there was one thing I had to ask.

"How are you guys here? You died," I said. I know that Percy was thinking it as well. I thought I might as well get it out there.

"After the Titan War, Chaos came down to the Underworld and recruited some of the demigods who had died," Silena said. So that meant that all my friends who had died in the Titan War were here somewhere in Chaos' army. And I was determined to find them.

"So guys want to come with me, girls with Silena," Beckondorf said ushering the boys one way while Silena took us the other. We walked past the soldiers living quarters and the dining hall. Silena said that we weren't required to go to meals in the hall because we were Commanders. We walked past the cinema, the arena, the swimming pool, Chaos' personal quarters and the landing bay where all the spaceships were. Yes you heard me. Chaos' base is in space. So cool! At the end of the tour Silena turned around and proved that she was a daughter of Aphrodite.

**Percy's POV**

Beckondorf guided us around the base showing us things like the swimming pool, the arena, the docking station for the spaceships, Chaos' personal quarters and the lunch hall. When we got back to our base we said goodbye to Beckondorf and entered our room. It looked like the girls weren't back yet so Eddie and I sat down and talked about our lives. I told him why I left Camp Half-Blood and he told me why he had run away from his foster home. We sat talking for half an hour before the girls finally got back.

"Hey guys," Reyna said. Something was up. I could see it on her face. We had gotten really close since we ran away from Camp. "Percy can I talk to you, in private," She asked me.

"Of course," I said "We can talk in my room. You don't mind do you Eddie,"

"No problem dude. Thalia needs to talk to me too," he said while being led into the girl's room by Thalia.

Reyna took my hand and we went into my room. When we got inside she led me into the centre of the room.

"What's up Reyna," I asked her. She took a deep breath.

"Percy, I'm in love with you," She said. Wait. Did she just say she was in love with me? And just to prove it to me she pulled me in for a kiss. For a second I was shocked and surprised but I soon recovered and started to kiss her back. I felt like I had died and gone to Elysium. After what felt like seconds I pulled away but when I looked at the clock I realised that we had been standing there for 5 minutes. And I don't think that was courtesy of Eddie. She walked out my door but before she left she turned around, smiled at me a blew a kiss my way. After that, I had to lay down. I walked over to my bed and fell backwards. The kiss just felt so right. So much better than any kiss I ever shared with Annabeth. Soon after Reyna left I heard my door open and saw Eddie walk in. He had a dreamy expression in his golden eyes and he looked as if he was about to pass out from happiness.

"What happened to you," I asked. He looked at me as if he had just realised I existed.

"Thalia and me and…and…kissing and Elysium and…" he said as he walked over to his bed and laid down looking at the TV in a daze. And I thought I was love-struck. I decided not to comment.

"Reyna did the same thing" I said.

"Our lives are really looking up aren't they," he said to me, closing his eyes ready to go to sleep.

"They really are Eddie, they really are," I said as I closed my eyes and replayed my kiss with Reyna over and over.


	7. Goodnight

**Eddie's POV**

I awoke to the most beautiful sight in the world. Thalia was sitting next to me on my bed. I heard her talking to me, whispering to me to wake up.

"Are you awake Eddie? Eddie you there?" She said

When she saw my eyes open she smiled at me and I smiled back

"Good morning gorgeous" I said to her.

"Good morning handsome" she replied.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine. I immediately returned the kiss. Eventually I pulled away. We looked across the room to see Reyna and Percy kissing on his bed. And with that I pulled Thalia in for another kiss. Eventually we pulled apart and so did Percy and Reyna so the girls left to let us get changed. I got into a t-shirt, a pair of jeans, a hoodie and Converses. Throughout the day we talked about our lives and got to know each other better. We sat down to dinner together and had a nice meal. After dinner we sat and watched a movie together. Thalia sat with her head on my chest the entire movie and Reyna and Percy were huddled together on the other couch. Eventually the girls fell asleep and Percy and I decided to take them back to there rooms. I carried Thalia to her bed and gently placed down. I kissed her goodnight before I left the room to go to sleep myself. I laid down in my bed and drifted off to sleep, my dreams filled with a certain daughter of Zeus.

**Reyna's POV**

I awoke in my bed which was weird because the last thing I remember was cuddling close to Percy watching Ocean's 13. He must have brought me to bed. Thalia and I got out of bed and got ready for training today. As we exited the room we saw the boys in the kitchen. Eddie was cooking breakfast and Percy was handing him ingredients. We sat down at the counter.

"Morning boys," Thalia said. They both turned around, realising our presence in the room for the first time.

"Morning girls," Percy said as he put the plates down on the counter. Eddie brought the food over and dished it out. He had made an omelette with bacon, celery, tomato and some mint to top it all off. I seemed simple enough but it was delicious. After breakfast we headed out of our room and towards the arena were we were supposed to meet Chaos for training. As we entered the arena a black vortex appeared and Chaos stepped out. We walked forward and stood before him.

"Hello demigods, here today I am going to give you a portion of my power and enhance your own powers. It will take you a while to master these powers but after you do you will become the most powerful beings in the universe apart from myself of course," Chaos said, "After you finish your training you will be sent on various missions with the army or just as a group when the need arises,"

I was so excited to get powers. As a daughter of Bellona I had never really had any massive perks like being able to control time like Eddie or control water like Percy.

"However before you get these powers you must effectively disown yourself from your godly parent and become a child of Chaos," Chaos said, a tone of sympathy in his voice. He knew that most of us had never had a quarrel with our parents. Eddie was the first to say the oath. Then Percy, then Thalia and then it came time for me to do the same as my friends had done before me.

"I, Reyna, take myself away from the lineage of Bellona and enter the Army of Chaos and by doing so become a child of Chaos," I said. Chaos smiled at us all and put his arms out so he looked like Christ the Redeemer. Small tornados of energy and power spiralled out of Chaos and found there way to each of us. I felt my consciousness start to wane and before I knew it I was on the ground staring into the sky, as I listened to the sound of my friends falling to the ground of the arena to join me.


	8. Awake

_I felt my consciousness start to wane and before I knew it I was on the ground staring into the sky, as I listened to the sound of my friends falling to the ground of the arena to join me._

**Thalia's POV**

I woke up feeling so powerful. It was incredible. I felt like I could run 3 marathons in a row. As my eyes fluttered open I saw Eddie by my bedside. When he saw me he smiled at me and I saw his golden eyes visibly light up. I loved how when he was happy his eyes just lit up. I smiled back at him and he came over to lie next to me.

"Hey Thals," He said warmly, leaning in to kiss me. I melted into the kiss. I wanted to stay there forever but he pulled away after a few minutes.

"Hey Eddie," I said, leaning in for another kiss. Much to my disappointment he pulled away.

"We can't Thals. We need to go see Chaos. Reyna and Percy already left," He said. I was sad that I couldn't kiss him but I was in a sense overjoyed when he said that Reyna and Percy had already gone. That means that he had waited for me.

"Ok, lets go see Chaos," I said to him, grabbing his hand when he extended it to me. We walked back to the arena from the infirmary, hand in hand, and found Percy and Reyna standing against the wall talking. As soon as we walked into the arena they saw us and walked over.

"Morning pinecone face, took you long enough to wake up," Percy said sarcastically.

"Sorry Seaweed Brain but I need my beauty sleep. You think this just happens," I said in a mock tone. That set everyone of laughing. As I was laughing I heard a whisper in my ear.

"I think you are beautiful regardless," Eddie whispered sincerely in my ears. That made me blush slightly and when I looked at him I could tell in his eyes that he meant it. That filled my heart with happiness.

"Hello children how are you?" Chaos asked appearing out of a vortex a few feet away from us.

**Percy's POV**

We all looked up as Chaos walked towards us.

"What was that all about Chaos. We ended up in the infirmary," I asked inquisitively. He looked at me with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry about that. I've never given part of my power to anybody before. I didn't know what would happen. But now you are immortal and virtually indestructible. Would you like to get on with training?" He said, an excited grin creeping on to his features. We all looked at each other and nodded.

"What have you chosen as your code names?" Chaos asked. We all smiled.

"I am Blade," Reyna said.

"I am Tempest," Thalia said.

"I am Omega," Eddie said. Everyone looked at me.

"I am Monsoon," I said smiling.


	9. Assassination

_Recap_

_"I am Blade," Reyna said._

_"I am Tempest," Thalia said._

_"I am Omega," Eddie said. Everyone looked at me._

_"I am Monsoon," I said smiling._

_1000 years later…_

**Eddies'/Omega's POV**

Monsoon and I crept through the court of Sawyer II. He was a slave merchant, a thief, a black market dealer and a fiend. And that is why we were here. We were here to end his reign of terror, permanently. Tempest and Blade had infiltrated the base a few days ago disguised as slaves, gathering as much intel on his schedule and daily activities. Monsoon and I finally reached the tower where his personal quarters were located. Just then we heard thunder crackle and a scream rang through my head. That meant…

"Thalia," I said in anguish trying to pinpoint her position. Percy looked at me and he nodded. We burst through the doors of the tower climbing up 4 stairs at a time. We eventually reached the top of the stairs and used this special power we have that allows us to see people through walls. We saw that Sawyer was on his throne. The plan was for me run in and kill Sawyer while Percy killed the guards. I blew the door up creating a massive smoke cloud. I ran in and put my flintlock pistol against his head. You may be wondering why I used flintlock pistols. They were actually normal pistols that we disguised as flintlocks. They could even be set to be semi-automatic or just automatic.

"Sawyer II, say your prayers and make peace with your gods," I said, devoid of all emotion.

"You. You're the one they call Omega. Why are you doing this. I'm a businessman. What do you want with me," He asked, pleadingly. I heard the sounds of battle behind me as Percy dealt with the guards.

"Your business is unethical and wrong. You hurt people and force them to work hard labour for years and years," I said to him.

"Your business is unethical my friend. You kill people for a living," He said, smugly. He obviously thought that I might spare him. That made me mad.

"But you kill them for fun," I said.

**Third Person POV**

It was at that point Sawyer realised that everyone who whispered about the Chaos Assassins were right. They were merciless and that if they targeted you, you were as good as dead. It was the last thing he ever thought. When Sawyer's advisor walked minutes later, having heard the commotion, he found all the guard's dead and Sawyer with a scared look on his face with a bullet lodged in his forehead. He saw 2 shadows run to the window and jump towards the setting sun. As soon as the shadows reached the ground they became three-dimensional and became the Eddie and Percy. They ran as fast as they could, which was pretty fast, towards the barracks of the farmers. When they reached them they found Thalia on the floor, with a massive hole in her chest, with Reyna holding her. Eddie rushed to Thalia's side and cradled her in his arms. He put his hand on her chest and a golden light came off his hand. Immediately the wound faded and her eyes fluttered open. She looked around and found Eddie immediately. She pulled him in for a tender kiss. Percy carried Reyna away to give the two some privacy. When Thalia pulled away, Eddie picked her up and carried her to where there ship was docked. He knew they could have teleported but it was difficult to teleport with more that one person and Thalia was to weak at the moment to teleport. Eddie carried Thalia to the infirmary where Reyna was getting checked by there artificial intelligence, Alan.

"Rest Thals," Eddie said tenderly as he kissed her on the cheek as he made sure she was comfortable, "I love you," Her eyes closed immediately and she drifted into a deep sleep. Percy, Eddie and Reyna walked into the living room of the ship and sat down.

"What happened out there Rey," Percy said as the ship started to take off. Reyna looked into the distance.

_Flashback_

**_Reyna's/Blade's POV_**

_We walked out into the fields. Sawyer was a black market dealer meaning that he had many different ways to make profit. We were assigned to working the fields, farming anything from Earth drugs to alien food products. We went to work, watering the fields, picking the crops and putting them in buckets where they were collected every hour by the guards. This went on for hours. At lunchtime we got one piece of fruit and a small glass of water and we were back to work. At dinner we were given the same meal. Thalia and I didn't need it because we could live days without food but we still ate it so the guards weren't suspicious. That night, we were lead to the barracks where we would be sleeping. Soon after I went to lay in bed and heard a familiar voice whisper in my head. _

_"Are you ok Rey?" Percy said in my head. Both Percy and Eddie said they would be in contact. She smiled and saw Thalia do as well. Eddie must be talking to her as well._

_"I'm fine Perce," I said. I knew he was worried but he had no reason to be. I would be fine and so would Thalia. _

_"Ok. How's the mission going?" he asked. I told him the info I had gotten on Sawyer._

_"That's good. In 2 days Eddie and I will go in just before sunset just as planned. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye Rey. I love you," He said. I smiled blissfully at that. We had been dating for 1000 years and I still loved it when he said I love you. _

_"Bye Percy, I love you too," I said back to him. And with that our telepathic link was separated. _

_"Night Thalia," I said across the room to Thalia. She must have been still talking to Eddie because it took her a few seconds to reply._

_"Night Reyna," She said hurriedly and went back to taking to Eddie._

_The next day was nothing different we woke up ate a simple breakfast, worked, had lunch, worked more, had dinner and then went back to bed. I had another conversation with Percy where I told him some of the additional intel I had collected. We ended our conversation but this time Thalia was already asleep when I went to say goodnight. The next day we had breakfast and went back to work. We went to lunch and then work. And that was when it happened. Around the middle of the afternoon, a guard came around to pick up the baskets filled with the things we had collected in the last hour. He took one look at Thalia's and walked over to her and told her to get working. He turned away, picked up her basket. When she thought he was out of range before she started mumbling about she was working hard. Thalia had forgotten that the Aromians (planet where Sawyer II lives) had excellent hearing. The man turned around, dropped her basket and walked over to her. He started yelling at her and she started yelling back. When she did he pulled out his sword and stabbed her through the heart. Thalia is immortal but not completely indestructible. Especially when she isn't wearing her assassin's gear. She screamed out loud and telepathically. I hoped Eddie wouldn't deviate from the mission and come here. I extended my hidden blade and charged the man who had stabbed Thalia. He died instantly. I carried Thalia into our barracks to wait for the boys. They arrived a few minutes later, and found Thalia in my arms._


	10. Home and Proposal

**Percy's POV**

By the time Reyna had finished telling us what happened she was in tears.

"I'm so sorry Eddie. I should have protected her better," She said putting her head in her hands. Eddie walked over to her and took her hands away from her face and held them in his own.

"It's not your fault Reyna. You kept her safe for all that time before Percy and I got there," He said looking into her eyes. Reyna grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. I didn't mind. Eddie was just comforting Reyna. Eddie and Thalia have been practically inseparable ever since they got married 200 years ago. I knew that Eddie couldn't even comprehend cheating on Thalia so I let them hug for a minute. After that Eddie pulled away.

"I'm going to check on her," He said walking towards the infirmary.

"I can't believe he forgives me," Reyna said.

"I can. It wasn't your fault Rey and he knows that. You can't blame yourself. You didn't know what was going to happen," I said to her pulling her in for a hug that turned into a kiss. We went back to our personal quarters and got ready for bed. We crawled into bed and Reyna cuddled close to me.

**Eddie's POV**

As I walked to the infirmary I thought about what had happened over the last few days. I really meant what I said to Reyna. It wasn't her fault that Thalia had been hurt. She had killed the guy that stabbed her and kept her safe. That was all I needed her to do. I walked into the infirmary to find Thalia awake eating some toast and drinking a glass of water. When she saw me she smiled weakly. I could tell she was still weak and that was understandable. She had been stabbed in the heart. That took time to recover from. Even with our accelerated healing abilities. She would be fine within the next few hours. I walked over and sat down beside her on her bed.

"Hi Eddie,"

"Hey Thals," I said before pulling her in for a kiss. We stayed like this for a while before she pulled away.

"Alan says I can go back to our room for the night. But he did say no physical encounters if you get what I mean," She said, slightly blushing. I realised very quickly what she was talking about and I blushed as well. Yes we have had physical encounters, as Thalia put it, more that a few times in the last 1000 years, especially since we were married. I still couldn't believe it. I was married to Thalia. My world was perfect. I carried her out of the infirmary and into our room. I placed her down gently on the bed and cuddled up next to her. She returned the hug and we fell asleep in each others arms.

I woke up the next morning with Thalia still in my arms. I smiled and regretfully pulled away from her. I went and had a shower and got into fresh clothes. When I walked back into the room I saw Thalia sitting on the bed watching TV. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Good morning Thals," I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Morning Time boy," She said, picking up the TV remote and turning off the TV. When the TV was off she pulled me in for a kiss. It lasted until we heard Alan over the intercom.

"Commanders, we have arrived at Chaos HQ," He said. I pulled away from Thalia as she went for a quick shower. I made the bed and made sure the room was clean. She came out of the bathroom and walked to the door where I was waiting. As we walked off the ship we met up with Percy and Reyna.

"Chaos wants to meet us in his office tomorrow. Says he has another mission for us," Percy said as we walked through the hallways of Chaos HQ

"But we just got back from a mission," Thalia whined. I agreed with her. Why was Chaos sending us on another mission when we had only just gotten back from one? He usually gave us at least a week to rest before we went on another mission.

"It must be urgent," I said. That made sense didn't it.

"If it was urgent we would already be in his office getting the briefing," Reyna said. I immediately knew the answer. I looked at Percy and he nodded.

**Thalia's POV**

Reyna made a good point. Then I saw Eddie look at Percy inquisitively. Percy simply nodded at him. I wonder if Reyna noticed. I will have to get the information out of my husband when we get back to our room. We arrived at the door to our quarters moments later. I walked towards the room I shared with Eddie while the boys went and sat on the couch. Reyna went and sat down with them. I gave in to peer pressure and sat down next to Eddie. I saw Eddie pat Percy on the back and heard him whisper, "good luck mate," This was weird. What were they planning. And then Percy got on one knee in front of Reyna and everything became clear.

**Reyna's POV**

I heard a light tapping and heard Eddie say, "good luck mate," What was going on? Why was Eddie saying good luck to Percy? And then Percy got down on his knees in front of me and pulled something out of his pockets. My hand went immediately to my mouth and my eyes went wide.

"Reyna, you and I have been together for a long time and I want to spend the rest of my immortal life with you. Will you marry me?"


	11. The Answer

_"Reyna, you and I have been together for a long time and I want to spend the rest of my immortal life with you. Will you marry me?" He said, his eyes fearful and hopeful at the same time. _

**Reyna's POV**

I felt myself tearing up. I looked over and saw Eddie smiling and Thalia was wide eyed in shock. I couldn't believe it. Percy Jackson was proposing to me. ME! There was only one answer I could give him.

"Of course, Percy," I nearly screamed. His smile lit up and he stood up and put the ring on my finger. I pulled him in for a passionate kiss. I loved him so much. Thalia and Eddie walked over. Eddie gave me a hug and went over to give Percy a bro-hug.

"Told you she would say yes dude," He said excitedly. We didn't even have to discuss who was the best man and the maid of honour. It was going to be Eddie and Thalia. Percy was Eddie's best man and I was Thalia's maid of honour. Thalia came up and gave me a massive hug and we both smiled looking at the ring, just as we had done all those years ago when Eddie had proposed to Thalia. The ring was golden and had a massive emerald in the middle with diamonds dotted around the ring.

"Where did you find this Percy," Thalia asked looking at the gems encrusted into it.

"Found it in the market on Aromia. Eddie helped me pick it out," Percy said. So that was how they had passed the time while they waited for me and Thalia to gain enough intel for them to take out Sawyer. Thalia and I thought they would have just sat on the couch playing video games for 2 days but I guess we were wrong. Just then Thalia walked over to Eddie and looked into his eyes.

"Did you get me anything," she said. Eddie just raised his eyebrow at her, "What," she whined.

"Your best friend just got engaged to your other best friend and you want to know if I got you a present," He said. She looked ashamed. He pulled her closer to him and whispered something in her ear. Her face lit up and she went and gave Percy a hug and congratulated him. I just looked at Eddie dumbfounded. What had he said to turn her around that fast? He noticed me staring and just winked at me playfully. For the rest of the day we celebrated. It was eventually time to go to bed and we said our goodnights. But lets just say that Percy and I were up for a while after we said we were going to sleep. And we were certainly both glad that there was soundproofing in the rooms.

**Thalia's POV**

I walked into my room and Eddie closed the door behind us. I immediately turned around.

"Where is it?" I said excitedly. He just smiled and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a box. Too big to be a ring box but the right size to be a necklace. He opened the box and I gasped. It was a small golden locket that had a lightning bolt inside of a clock, which symbolised my relationship with Eddie. The gold matched Eddie's eyes and when I opened the locket I started to tear up a bit. Inside was a picture of the two of us together standing in front of the Eiffel Tower. I remember this. It was on our 1 year anniversary of dating. He took me to Paris for a week and we went shopping and we went to dinner at fancy restraunts every night and it was so romantic. It was also the first time that our relationship had become physical. Just thinking about that night made me smile.

"Do you like it," Eddie said. I realised that I had just been staring at it. I pulled him in for a hug.

"I love it," I said. He could tell that he was smiling. We hugged for a while longer.

"Can you put it on for me?" I asked him. He grinned at me before walking behind me and gently putting the locket on. Then we both went for a shower. After we had our shower we went to bed. But before we fell asleep we kissed for a bit. Then I fell asleep lying on top of Eddie with my head on his chest.


	12. The Day They Wished Would Never Come

**Percy's POV**

I woke up with Reyna resting on my chest. My mind immediately went to last night. I just lay there for a while. Then I went and had a shower and when I came out of the bathroom Reyna was standing at the door with her clothes. I smiled at her a pulled her in for a kiss.

"Morning Rey. Sleep well,"

"Morning Perce. And yes I did sleep well," she said before ducking into the bathroom to have a shower. I went into the living room where Eddie and Thalia were sitting on one of the couches eating breakfast. I looked over to the counter and saw there were 2 more plates. I picked one up and walked over to the couch. Eddie looked at me and started to read me. Damn, he did this all the time. He was really good at figuring things out. Thalia called him Sherlock Holmes. He smirked suddenly. Thalia looked at him and then at me.

"Got something to say Sherlock," She said sarcastically

"Not something to say," Eddie said smirking. I let out a silent sigh of relief. But I was relieved to soon, "Have fun last night Percy," he said smirking as he ate his breakfast. Thalia looked at me and she started laughing slightly. She reached over and patted Eddie's head.

"Clever boy," she said. Just then Reyna walked in. She picked up a plate off the counter.

"Eddie making deductions again," she asked me. I nodded. She looked at my face and her eyes widened. Eddie saw it.

"Got my evidence it seems," he said cleverly. Reyna turned around and glared at him. He got unsettled, "Reyna calm down I was just joking around," Thalia laughed but then looked up at Reyna and immediately stopped. "Sorry," she said. Before Reyna could say anything, Chaos' voice blared over the intercom.

"Commanders, please report to my office ASAP," Chaos said over the intercom. We quickly finished our breakfast and went to Chaos' private quarters. They walked in to his office and found him sitting behind his desk at his computer. When he saw them he asked them to sit down. They sat down in the chairs around his desk.

"Before I continue this meeting I would like to congratulate the happy couple," he said, smiling at Reyna and I.

"Now back to business," Chaos said. His face darkened slightly. Now I was curious to where he was sending us. "My son Erebus has awoken and has rallied the forces of the titans and the giants along with Gaea to fight with him," He said. When Eddie heard Titans his eyes darkened. They only time they went dark like this was when someone threatened Thalia or when someone talked trash about him because of his dad. Thalia saw this and held his hand. His eyes became light but they were still dark.

"Camp Half-Blood doesn't stand a chance. I know that you guys are happy here and you don't want to go back to that place but I am sending you, your lieutenants, generals and 100 soldiers from each of your divisions to help. You do not have to reveal who you are but if you want to you can. You will train the campers to be able to fight like a Chaos soldier," He said. Everyone looked at me and I knew why. They all wanted to know if I was going to go through with this. Reyna held my hand to comfort me. She knew that I didn't want to go back.

"Well, lets go save Camp Half-Blood," I said.


	13. The Mission Statement

**Percy's POV**

We walked out of Chaos' office and to the meeting room. As we walked Eddie activated his communicator.

"All Lieutenants and Generals please come to the meeting room now," He said into his communicator. As he said it his voice blared over the intercom. They walked into the meeting room and sat down at the table. Within a few minutes the lieutenants and generals were here. We each had a lieutenant and a general. Most of them were our friends who had died and were given new life by Chaos. My lieutenant was Luke. We were enemies before but he died a hero and became good. He and I had gotten close over the last few centuries and he was my best friend after Eddie. My general was Ethan. Thalia said I had a thing for evil guys, but I just wanted to give the two people who made bad choices in life a second chance. Thalia's lieutenant was Zoe and her general was Bianca, because they had both been hunters like she used to be. Reyna's Lieutenant was Frank and her General was Hazel. They had both joined the army a few centuries ago because they were sick and tired of people talking badly about Percy, Thalia and Reyna. Eddie's lieutenant was Connor and his general was Dante. Connor was a son of Ares and Dante was a son of Hades. Both of them hadn't made it to camp, like Eddie, but had formulated opinions of it by the stories that Percy, Thalia, Reyna and Eddie had told them. They all sat down at the table and waited for one of us to tell them why they had been summoned. I stood up. Although Eddie was slightly more powerful than I was, he let me be Head Commander because he said it was too high stress for him.

"Guys we have a mission. However you're not going to like it," I said to them. They all looked at me and at the other commanders.

"We have to go to Earth. Erebus has risen and has rallied the forces of the titans and giants," At this they all looked at us in shock. "Why would we go back there," "Percy we can't," were heard from the room.

"QUIET!" Reyna yelled. The room went silent instantly. I looked at her in awe. Reyna was the 5th most powerful person in the universe but she probably one for scariest when she wanted to be. She was sweet and caring but in a big sister kind of way. If you did nothing wrong by her, the path I try and follow, she is very kind, caring and loving. However if you get on her bad side she can become very cold and distant.

"Thank you Reyna. I know you guys don't want to go back but it is an order from Chaos himself so we don't really have a choice," I said. All the eyes in the room fell on me. They all knew I didn't want to go back and they were right. Frankly I didn't want to go back to the place that cast me out all those years ago.

"We need all of you to pack your gear and go to Earth via the ship with 100 of our best soldiers from each division," Thalia said, signifying the end of the meeting. All the lieutenants and generals got up and walked out of the room, heading to their private quarters to pack. After they had all left we went to our rooms to get our stuff. We all walked out with our battle gear on. Thalia wore a lightning blue hoodie with blue jeans and storm cloud grey converses. Reyna wore a dark purple hoodie with blue jeans and maroon converses. Eddie wore a black hoodie, torn jeans and black shoes. I wore my sea green hoodie, torn jeans and green shoes. We all had our hidden blades and other assorted weapons with us. We all walked out the door and straight to Chaos' office to receive final orders. We walked in to find Chaos straightening his tie and readjusting his jacket. He turned to see us standing waiting for him.

"Hello Commanders. I was just about to go down to Earth to let the gods know that we are going to help. Would you like to help?" He asked, opening a vortex that I assume lead to the gods throne room. In response to his question we pulled our hoodies over our heads, they were enchanted so that no one could see above our mouths. However even with his hoodie on you could see Eddies piercing gold eyes in the darkness of his cowl. When he is angry it is actually quite menacing. Chaos walked through the portal first and we all followed him. The first thing I saw was the Olympian Council on there thrones. I was glad to see that Hades and Hestia had gotten a throne since I had last been back to Earth. Then Zeus stood up.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT IS YOUR BUISNESS HERE!" He screamed, aiming his master bolt at us.


	14. The Grand Arrival

_"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT IS YOUR BUISNESS HERE!" He screamed, aiming his master bolt at us._

**Annabeth's POV (switching it up a bit)**

As Zeus screamed I looked over at the people who had entered the throne room. The man in lead wore a red tie and a black suit that had small black dots on it that were constantly moving on the fabric. The other 4 people who were with him all wore different kinds of hoodies.

"Zeus, Zeus Calm down. That is no way to treat your great-grandfather after he has travelled a long way to save your behinds," The man said. Then something clicked in my head.

"You're Chaos," my mother and I said at the same time. I guess she had made the same connection I did. When we said this everyone except the 5 new presences in the throne room bowed to the creator of the universe.

"Oh don't bow. I hate it when people bow," he said to the hooded people beside him.

"We know Chaos," they all said at the same time.

"Anyway, I am here to offer my help in the oncoming war with my son Erebus," He said.

"We don't need your help. I can defeat all of them on my own. I am the greatest hero to ever live," Marty said next to me.

"Wow, I can see what you meant when you said his ego was bigger than Zeus," one of the hooded figures said. Marty became furious at that. But before he could say anything Chaos spoke up.

"Oh yes, the commanders. Sorry in all the commotion I almost forgot you were there. These are my commanders and personal assassins; Monsoon, Omega, Tempest and Blade. Monsoon alone could topple all the gods and so could Omega and combined they could take out all the titans as well as the gods and with the combined power of Tempest and Blade they could rule the universe. The point of saying all of that was to convey one message. Don't. Make. Them. Mad. They could crush all of you without breaking a sweat," I stood there looking dumbfounded. They could rule the universe. That meant that they were the most powerful beings in the universe apart from Chaos himself. I looked at the 4 hooded figures in front of me and found newfound respect and fear of what they were capable of.

"I bet I could take them," Marty muttered. That was not a good idea. Before I could even blink the one in the black hoodie, I think his name was Omega, was in front of Marty with a sword at his throat.

"Really? Because I think you just lost," He said mockingly. Marty looked furious but before he could do anything Omega was already back where he was standing before Marty had opened his mouth. I was mad at this guy.

"You can't do that to my husband," I yelled at him. His hood covered his entire face but you could see his eyes in the darkness of his cowl. His eyes looked like Imperial gold and as he glared at me I felt as if I was looking into the eyes of Kronos himself. I couldn't see his features but I can tell from his eyes that he was furious.

"Omega its ok," the one in the blue hoodie, Tempest as I recall, said calmly. I had determined by this point that Monsoon and Omega were male and Tempest and Blade were female. Chaos spoke up again.

"Along with my Commanders I am offering the services of their lieutenants and generals and 100 soldiers out of there army's, just over 400 people highly trained warriors. But beware, the commanders, lieutenants, generals and even some of the soldiers hold grudges against all of you and even some of your children for various reasons," Chaos said, looking at Marty and I.

"Well what have we done to them for this to happen. More importantly, who are they?" My mother asked. That was a fair point. What had we done to them.

"I am not at liberty to say. If you are lucky they might reveal themselves in the near future. But I don't make that choice, they do," Chaos said, turning to the assassins, "Now I want no unnecessary deaths of campers. That includes you Monsoon. No revenge seeking. Torture and humiliate them all you like but no killing them. Understood?" He said to them. That scared me. What had we done to deserve this?

"Of course sir," They all said together. It was almost as if they had a hive mind.

"Good," He turned back to the council, " I will leave you to get acquainted with them. With that he walked through a vortex that collapsed around him as he walked through it. We all just looked at the assassins. This is not going to be fun.


	15. Introductions And The Beat Up :0

**Percy's POV**

This is going to be fun. Chaos was gone and now we get to mess with them all.

"Well we already know who you are so we are going to introduce ourselves," Reyna said, stepping forward,

"I am Blade, 5th most powerful person in the universe and Commander and Assassin Of Chaos," Then Thalia stepped forward.

"I am Tempest, 4th most powerful person in the universe and Commander and Assassin Of Chaos," Then Eddie stepped forward and grabbed Thalia's hand.

"I am Omega, 3rd most powerful person in the universe and Commander and Assassin Of Chaos," And finally I stepped forward and grabbed Reyna's hand.

"And I am Monsoon, 2nd most powerful person in the universe and Commander and Assassin of Chaos. Also heir to the Throne of Chaos," All the gods looked at us in awe.

"And if you don't mind we are going to go down to Camp Half-Blood to await the arrival of our troops," said Eddie. With that we all teleported out of the throne room and down to Camp Half-Blood. Marty and Annabeth flashed down right in front of us. I can't believe they got married. I looked at the ring on her finger and it was the same one I was going to use to propose. My rage went through the roof. Marty therefore picked the worst time to open his mouth.

"Stop. We never gave you permission to be here. I am the god of heroes and quests and my wife is the goddess of intelligence and architecture. We are in charge of this camp and therefore you aren't allowed to come in," He said like a little 6 year-old brat. Before Eddie could beat me to the chase again I grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and threw him as hard as I could. He went around the world once before crashing into the Poseidon cabin. Annabeth looked petrified.

"Do I need to do the same to you?" I asked coldly. She merely shook her head and ran to pull her husband out of the rubble that was now the Poseidon cabin.

"Nice work Monsoon," Thalia said to me.

"Thanks Tempest, been working on that one for an age," I said grinning at her. Eddie came up and clapped me on the back.

"Lets go get a cabin ready," He said as we walked to an empty spot on the outskirts of the cabin area. Eddie held up his hand and his eyes glowed. A black 3-storey cabin appeared in front of us. Just as we were about to go inside to check it out we heard a whooshing sound and then a splash. We turned to the beach where we saw one of our ships. Eddies face lit up. They had brought his Jackdaw with them. He immediately started running down to the beach. The campers had gathered around the cabins and were looking as our other ship landed. Eddies Jackdaw would be used for combat whereas the other ship would be used as an armoury, café and living quarters for the soldiers. Only the 4 of us, the lieutenants and the generals would live in the cabin and attend dinner at the pavilion. But only if we decided to. We followed Eddie to the Jackdaw where all the lieutenants and generals were disembarking as Eddie went around talking to his crew.

"Joe how are you man, Bob how's the Mrs', Steve how is the vegan thing going," He said as he made his way to the helm. It never ceased to amaze me at how much Eddie remembered. He reached the helm and started talking to his quartermaster, Ade. After they caught up Eddie joined us on the beach.

"Ok, that's sorted. 10 of my crewman decided to make the journey. What do we do now," He asked. We all looked behind us and saw a massive crowd of people looking on.

"Don't you people have things to do?" Thalia asked coldly. Everyone walked away except the Seven, Nico and Marty. I had hoped Marty would stay in the infirmary for a few days but I guess not. Leo stared at the Jackdaw in awe. When Eddie had gotten the ship 600 years ago my face looked like that. It looked like an olden day brig but it was super high tech. Eddie didn't even need the steering wheel. He just had it for show. In his quarters was his full arsenal of weapons. In between missions Eddie and I would go out and deal with any space pirates that were unfortunate enough to fall into our path. We weren't just feared assassins but feared pirates as well. Anyway, we just walked away and back to our cabin. But then Marty opened his mouth.

"They act all great and mighty but they are just losers. I could beat them all in a fight," He said to Annabeth. She winced as Reyna turned around and punched him in the chest.

"You will show some respect to those more powerful than you, you insolent prick," She said coldly, kicking Marty's feet out from under him. And with that we all walked away from the group who were helping Marty up. I saw Annabeth give us a look of pure hate. I was going to have fun messing with them.


	16. Archery And The First Titan

**Annabeth's POV**

Those assassins are so horrible. They have put Marty through hell. What did we ever do to them? Chaos said that the commanders had some kind of vendetta against the gods and even some of us demigods. After today I was determined to find out who they are. I'm going to recruit the rest of the seven to help me. The day went on. I walked past the archery range and saw a massive crowd gathered there. I pushed my way to the front of the crowd and saw Omega and Tempest facing each other, bows in hand. Tempests bow looked like the bow the Hunters of Artemis used but it was the colour of storm clouds and lightning. Omega's however was a compound bow that was a fusion of grey and black and had a knife where the sight should have been. They were circling each other a few metres in front of the targets.

"Sure you want to try and beat me babe. Remember what happened last time," Omega said to Tempest. As Tempest circled around she smirked.

"How about we put a wager on this," Tempest said, still smirking. She walked over to Omega and whispered something into his ear. I could see his golden eyes light up and he got a mischievous look on his face. I wonder what the wager was. It was obvious that they were dating so maybe it had to do with… Before you ask Marty and I haven't gotten that far in our relationship. Whenever we got close to it happening he would pull away and say he wasn't ready. Which I found odd. We were both over 1000 years old and had been married for nearly 100 years and we dated for 900 years before that. I didn't understand his hesitance but I accepted it. Anyway, Omega and Tempest stood in front of there respective targets. Then at the same time they started firing arrow after arrow. They were splitting arrows, one after the other. Omega started shooting 3 arrows at a time and Tempest did the same. Their accuracy was flawless. Every arrow hit dead centre. The members of the Apollo cabin were just standing opened mouth. And as much as I hated these guys for hurting Marty so much, I couldn't help but admire them. They stood their for about 5 minutes shooting hundreds of arrows, they must have had unlimited arrows in their quivers, until Tempest finally faltered. When I say faltered her arrow went less than a millimetre from the centre of the target. It was barely noticeable but when she did falter she knew and she held her head down. Omega noticed and fired 5 arrows at once into the target and they all hit the centre, splitting each other as they hit the target. Omega walked over to Tempest lifted her chin to face him and placed a loving tender kiss on her lips. If people hadn't guessed they were dating then they did now. They pulled away from each other and suddenly noticed that they had an audience.

"Don't you people have anything better to do than stand there gawking at us," Tempest said, obviously annoyed that we were prying on them. Everyone left leaving only me standing there.

"That includes you," She said, her hands resting on her hips. I just stood looking at them for a few seconds.

"How did you get so good at archery," I asked. Tempest and Omega just looked at me.

"Hundreds of years of intense training," Omega said, wrapping his arms around Tempests waist, placing his head on her shoulder in the process. These two seemed really close. I wonder how long they had been together. Before I could say anything, an African-American man walked over.

"Ade, what's wrong?" Omega asked, moving his head away from Tempests shoulder. Ade did a slight bow in the direction of Tempest and she bowed in return. Then he turned to Omega.

"Sir, Monsoon has found a disturbance a few clicks offshore," Ade said.

"Has he identified the disturbance," I asked. Immediately all eyes were on me.

"Yes. He has. Oceanus' army is inbound," Ade replied, staring at me. Oh gods. Oceanus, the titan of the sea, on his way to Camp Half-Blood.

"ETA approximately 6 hours," Omega said. How could he possibly know that?

"Well?" Tempest said looking at me. I just stared at her, confused "You are the leader of the camp. Go inform the campers," I turned and started walking towards the big house porch. I told Chiron to gather all the campers. A few seconds later the conch horn sounded for a camp meeting. Within minutes the whole camp was gathered at the steps of the Big House. I saw the Commanders, Lieutenants and Generals of Chaos were all standing there looking at me from under their hoods. We hadn't been introduced to the Lieutenants and Generals yet. Apparently we would find out there names at dinner tonight. If we were still here by then.

"Camp is under attack by Oceanus. We require you all to be ready for battle," I said to the population of the camp. Then a shout was heard from the back of the crowd.

"Nah. We got this under control," said Blade from the back of the audience.


	17. 1 Gone, 3 Emerge

_"Nah. We got this under control," said Blade from the back of the audience. _

**Percy's POV**

The whole camp looked towards us with looks of confusion on their faces.

"You can't possibly hope to defeat a titan on your own," one of the campers said, Probably a child of Athena or something. We just stood there.

"You guys are about to find out why Chaos picked us to be in his army," Luke said.

"Well before you guys run off can you tell us who you are?" Annabeth said.

"You only need to know our codenames, Chase," Bianca said. They all stepped forward in turn and said their codenames. Luke was Alpha, Ethan was Silence, Zoe was Silver, Bianca was Beta, Frank was Shift, Hazel was Gem, Connor was War and Dante was Inferno. After we had introduced ourselves we started walking toward the Jackdaw. We heard shouts behind us that we couldn't just walk in here and act like we ran the place. It didn't matter though. We just kept walking. We got to the Jackdaw and Eddie started shouting orders, telling his men to get ready to defend the camp. Everyone who wasn't necessary on deck went below to prepare for battle. Yes we were filming this and broadcasting it on Olympian TV. It was to show the gods and demigods that we meant business. Apparently in the last 1000 years a cinema had been made on Olympus and all of the gods and demigods were in it right now watching.

"Let's show these guys how we fight boys!" Eddie shouted to his crewmen. They all shouted back in response. The Jackdaw pulled away from the shore and we headed out to sea. We sailed for half an hour. Finally I felt a tug in my gut that told me that Oceanus was near. I told Eddie and he called everyone up to the deck. We all stood at the helm scanning the horizon for signs of Oceanus when finally we saw him. A great ship rose out of the ocean. It had tattered sails and there were hundreds of monsters on the ship. I could see Oceanus at the helm. He reminded me of Davy Jones from the Pirates of the Caribbean movies which Eddie and I had watched about a million times each. We all stood at the helm, ready to fight. We all had our weapons. Eddie turned the boat so that the starboard of our boat was facing their boat.

"FIRE THE CANNONS!" Eddie shouted over the hustle on the ship. A second later the cannons fired and a few hundred celestial bronze cannonballs, some flaming, some primed with explosives, as well as other special cannonballs. They slammed into the boat at high velocity. Monsters and golden dust went flying everywhere. Oceanus was still alive though. His boat was about to smash into ours when Eddie turned the boat. We all got ready to board Oceanus' ship. I looked at Eddie and he nodded at me. He looked at Ade who took the wheel. He jumped down to the deck and ran to the mast. When he got there he jumped onto a box at the base of the mast, grabbed a rope and pushed a lever with his foot. A second later he shot up towards the crows nest. I saw him briefly as he jumped over to the crows nest on the opposite ship before we all jumped over to the other boat. We started jumping onto the enemy ship and hacking our way through enemies. Within minutes the deck was clear. Oceanus moved away from the wheel and was about to attack when Eddie landed on top of him, pushing his hidden blade through his neck. Oceanus' eyes rolled into the back of his head and he disappeared in black light. Eddie had made him fade into the Void. He looked towards us and grinned widely. We all got back onto the ship and sailed back to camp. We arrived a few seconds later, thanks to Eddie's time control. When we got back the camp hadn't arrived back from camp yet. While we waited for them we decided to check out our cabin. We hadn't seen it yet because of the arrival of our soldiers. The soldiers would be sleeping in the Chaos mothership whereas the generals, lieutenants and of course the commanders. We walked in and immediately we felt at home. There was a massive living area with a cinema sized TV with all different kinds of consoles, games and DVD's. We walked upstairs to where the lieutenants and generals would be staying. They all walked into there rooms. Luke and Bianca went into their room that they shared, Zoe and Ethan went into their room, Frank and Hazel ran into their room holding hands. And Dante and Connor went into there individual rooms. If you hadn't guessed there were quite a few couples among our ranks. Luke and Bianca had been dating for 1000 years and Luke was thinking about proposing. Zoe and Ethan had been dating for about 400 years and Frank and Hazel had gotten married 100 years ago. After they had all went into their own rooms, Eddie and Thalia ran up the stairs into their room and closed the door hurriedly. Reyna and I followed soon after. Our room was a lot like our room at home except slightly smaller and it didn't have our computers or desks in it. Our wardrobe from home had come with us and had all our clothes in it. Reyna and I decided to go down to the communal room and watch some TV. When we got there Bianca and Luke were sitting next to each other and Ethan and Zoe came down just after us. In the next half hour our entire group was downstairs. Then we heard a knock at our door. We all groaned and put our hoods up. Connor went to answer the door. As it opened we saw Nico come into view. I could see Bianca hold back a gasp and resist the urge to run up to him and give him a hug. He looked inside and marvelled at how nice the place looked. Connor cleared his throat and Nico suddenly snapped back into reality.

"You are all needed on Olympus," He said. Connor nodded at him and then closed the door. We all groaned.

"What is it now?" Eddie groaned. He took Thalia's hand and they teleported out of the room. We all did the same and moments later we were all standing in front of the Olympian council. We all stood in the middle of the throne room. The campers all stood in front of their parent and the gods sat on their thrones. They all looked at us with a look of shock, disbelief and awe. We just stood there, waiting for someone to say something.

"Did you guys want to say something to us or are you just going to keep staring at us," Thalia snapped. Zeus was the first to recover.

"You will speak to us with respect child," He yelled. His master bolt appeared in his hand and he raised it above his head, ready to send it hurling towards her.

"Or what?" She yelled back. Zeus looked furious and the rest of the gods were just sitting there, watching the confrontation. I could see Thalia's rage building. Eddie must have seen it as well because he put a comforting hand on her arm. I saw her anger reduce slightly but she was still mad.

"What were we called here for," she said, clenching her teeth. Zeus took a second to regain his composure.

"We wanted to congratulate you on your victory over Oceanus," Zeus said. We all looked at each other. This is why we had been called here.

"If that's all we will just go," Luke said. We were all about to teleport when we heard fast paced footsteps running towards the throne room. Seconds later a demigod ran into the room, puffing and panting. All the eyes in the room landed on him.

"Kronos, Krios and Hyperion are marching on New York with over 10,000 monsters," the demigod said. The gods and demigods looked terrified. Bianca clicked her fingers and we knew she had evacuated the city into the Void. We all looked at each other and shared a silent collective groan.

"We'll handle it," Dante whined. We all ran out of Mount Olympus, the demigods running after us. We all reached the edge of Mount Olympus and jumped off. As soon as we reached the top of the Empire State Building our wings opened up. The girls all had white angel wings, Eddie had black angel wings and so did Luke. Ethan, Dante and Connor had bat wings, Frank had eagle wings and I had dragon wings. We all glided down to Earth and landed 30 seconds after jumping off Olympus. We landed on the ground as the monsters rounded the corner. A few seconds later they were almost at us but we were ready. We slashed through all the monsters in about a minute. When the monsters were gone the titans looked on in fear and awe. By this point all the demigods were down on the street and were looking on in complete shock that we had killed the monsters so quickly.

"Who are you?" said Kronos stepping forward.

"Why? Are you scared yet father?" Eddie said stepping forward. Kronos looked carefully at Eddie and his eyes widened in fear. Eddie pulled his hood back and his eyes glowed with anger. For a second he glowed brightly and a second later he was holding 2 short scythes. Kronos looked genuinely scared.

"What's wrong father? Worried that you are going to die," Eddie said, a maniacal smile stuck on his face.


	18. Authors Note :D

**Authors Note Time!**

**Hello guys,**

**I hope you are enjoying my story so far. I have really enjoyed writing it. I just wanted to tell you guys what is going to be happening with this story. Basically I am going to keep updating pretty regularly (Whenever I don't have school work to do). I am also in the process of writing a Percy Jackson/Assassins Creed Crossover. That storyline incorporates Eddie Kenway from this story as well. His origin story is slightly different in that one however. I think I'm going to roll with the Eddie character because I feel like it is my contribution to the Percy Jackson franchise. He will usually be paired up with Thalia but I might take requests about other girls from the PJO series (Heroes of Olympus too of course). If you guys enjoy the story, plz favourite and leave a review. If you don't then leave a review with some constructive criticism. Plz no hate mail. I hope you guys enjoy the rest of this story and future stories as well. Enjoy. **

**-MrDalek1999**


	19. Eddie Owns!

**OMG you guys are crazy!**

**I have had so many positive reviews. I can't thank you guys enough. I have been having a rough time lately and logging in today to see all these positive reviews. So I just had to write another chapter. So basically you guys have been begging for Marty to die and I am very happy to say that within the next 5 chapters he will be dead! PARTY TIME. But anyway guys I'm going to leave it there for now. Hope you enjoy the next chapter of Percy Jackson and the Assassins of Chaos.**

_"What's wrong father? Worried that you are going to die," Eddie said, a maniacal smile stuck on his face. _

**Percy's POV**

Kronos looked like he wanted to run away crying mummy. Eddie just stood there, power, anger and hatred rolling off his being. Kronos summoned his scythe and prepared to fight his son. They started circling each other. I looked towards where the Olympians and demigods were and saw that there was a massive electric wall. Behind it the Olympians were trying to break through. I sent a wall of water towards the wall of electricity and all the Olympians were knocked back into the lobby of the Empire State Building. I turned my eyes back to Eddie and Kronos were still circling each other. And then Kronos charged. He slowed down time and slashed towards Eddie's neck. However he forgot that he wasn't the only one with control over time. Eddie sped time up and rained down pain on Kronos. Within seconds Kronos was on the ground kneeling in a pool of ichor, breathing heavily. Eddie stood above him looking down.

"You reined cruelly and now you try to reassert yourself on the throne. I cannot allow that to happen. Enjoy eternal punishment," Eddie said before slashing both his scythes towards Kronos' neck from either side. His head smashed against the ground and his body became lifeless. As we looked on Eddie killed the other titans. First he ran up to Hyperion and shot him, point blank, in the face with his hidden pistol. He then turned to Krios. He ran towards Krios, jumping in the air and cutting Krios' horn off with his knife. He then proceeded to stab Krios in the heart with his own horn. Eddie then turned towards us and clicked his fingers. The bodies of the titans dissolved in Chaos energy, which is a pitch-black force that is used by Chaos soldiers to make deities fade. By the time they were completely dissolved Eddie was standing next to Thalia. It was then that she let the lightning shield dissolve. Immediately the gods surrounded him and Thalia.

"Get on your hands and knees," Zeus said, raising his master bolt above his head.

"May I ask why?" Eddie said, his golden eyes glowing with power.

"You are a son of Kronos, a son of the enemy. We can't trust you," Annabeth said, raising her knife.

"You know, for a daughter of Athena you are really stupid. May I remind you that half of the Olympian council are sons and daughters of Kronos. Also, I just eliminated the threat for you. Show some respect," Eddie said. Annabeth seemed infuriated by this but decided to keep her mouth shut. Maybe she isn't a complete idiot after all.

"And with that I think it is time we went back to our cabin," Luke said. We all nodded and teleported to the Chaos cabin before anyone could stop us. Once we got inside we all took off our hoods.

"Well I've revealed myself now. You guys going to do the same," Eddie asked.

"I've been thinking about it," Frank said, sitting down on the couch and turning the TV on. We all sat down around the TV and thought about what Eddie had said. I think we had all been thinking about when and if we would tell the Camp and the gods who we were. I didn't really care either way. No matter what happened I would never stay. I had a family in the Army of Chaos and I had everything I could ever want.

"Why don't we just tell them tonight," Thalia said, "just to get it over with,"

"May as well," I said, to which everyone nodded. We had about 2 hours before dinner so I decided to go for a walk. I left the Chaos cabin and walked down to the beach. As I arrived I saw a couple making out on the beach. I sighed slightly, memories of Annabeth flooded into my mind. But immediately memories of Reyna and I filled my head and pushed those of Annabeth and I out of my head. I smiled. As I got closer to the two people making out on the beach they pulled away and I saw the face of Marty. However the girl he was kissing was not Annabeth. It was a girl I didn't recognise, possibly a new camper. As they pulled away I heard someone walking down the beach behind me. Turning around I saw Annabeth walking down towards the beach. Oh this is going to be good. I moved out of the way and turned invisible, another one of my awesome powers. As Annabeth reached the beach she looked ahead, seeing Marty with the girl. Her eyes turned incredibly stormy and her face went red. She looked like she was about to blow up.

"MARTY, WHAT THE **** ARE YOU DOING!" She yelled. The look on Marty's face was priceless.

**Drama ppl**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Next one should be out in the next few days. Fingers crossed**

**Talk to you guys soon**

**Peace**


	20. Poor Marty JKS!

**Hey peeps**

**After the crazy amazing reviews I just had to write another chapter.**

**Its a bit shorter than the other's but something happens that you guys have been begging for**

_"MARTY, WHAT THE **** ARE YOU DOING!" She yelled. The look on Marty's face was priceless._

**Annabeth POV**

What the **** is this ****. Marty is my husband and now I find him making out with some Aphrodite *****. I am furious. I was told he was down here. I wasn't told that he would be in major lip-lock with another girl. He would go to hell for this. I walked up to him and punched him hard in the jaw. Then I grabbed my knife and sliced at his chest, leaving several deep marks. Then I stabbed at his chest. When I finally stopped he fell to the ground bleeding. Wait, that's not ichor. That's normal blood. I didn't know what had just happened but as I looked on more and more blood kept pouring out. The Aphrodite girl looked on in fear and eventually ran off screaming to get Chiron. I just stood there, frozen as they rushed Marty to the camp infirmary. However none of us saw the mischievous sea green eyes illuminating in the undergrowth near the beach.

**So thats the chapter for today**

**Is Marty going to make it**

**Probably not**

**But you guys decide in the reviews**

**Next chapter: The Assassins reveal themselves to the Camp. Will they be greeted with open arms or pushed out of their home again**

**Find out next time**

**But for now peace out, talk to you guys soon**


End file.
